worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Dun Morogh
(23,800) (2,800) (840) (560) Trogg Leper Gnome |level=1-10 |loc=West of Loch Modan |ruler=King Magni Bronzebeard |government=Hereditary monarchy (Dwarves), Democracy (Gnomes) |capital= Ironforge, Gnomeregan |major= New Tinkertown Kharanos (4,000) Anvilmar (3,400) Brewnall Village (600) |affiliation=Alliance |pop=28,000}} Dun Morogh is a snowy region located between the magma-strewn wasteland of the Searing Gorge to the south, the gentle ridges of Loch Modan to the east, and the swampy Wetlands to the north. Dun Morogh is home to both the gnomes of Gnomeregan and the Ironforge dwarves and is the location of the major city of Ironforge. The Khaz Mountains surround Dun Morogh on all sides, making it accessible only by certain passes that are currently watched over by dwarven troops. The center of dwarven culture and ingenuity, Dun Morogh holds the capital of Ironforge. The region is snow-swept and forested, with gray, craggy mountains and slinking wolves. Troggs recently overran Gnomeregan, the gnomes’ former capital, and drove its citizens to Ironforge. Frostmane trolls menace dwarven patrols. Several villages and towns dot the landscape, and though the trade routes can be perilous, dwarven mountaineers and warriors keep their settlements safe.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 17 Homeland of the Ironforge dwarves and ruled by mighty Bronzebeard Clan, Dun Morogh is the center of dwarven culture and ingenuity. The capital city of the dwarven realm, Ironforge, lies within Ironforge Mountain in Dun Morogh’s iced heart. Dwarves and their allies range out from Ironforge, trying to hold a diminishing protectorate against encroaching enemies on all sides (Troggs, Trolls, Dark Irons). Dun Morogh is a high altitude region, covered with constant snowfall and great pine trees. Winds howl through the peaks in symphony with the wolves that prowl the crags. Southwest of Ironforge is Coldridge Valley, which hosts the dwarven smithing enclave of Anvilmar. Northwest of Ironforge’s massive stone battlements is the ancient city of Gnomeregan. This ruined city was once home to the Ironforge gnomes, but savage Caverndeep troggs devastated the populace and drove the survivors away to Ironforge as refugees. Gnomeregan is now a wild place of adventure and mystery. To Ironforge’s west is Frostmane Hold, home of the aggressive Frostmane ice trolls. Crime is almost nonexistent in dwarven lands, as dwarves know that they must stick together against their myriad enemies. Murder and treason are capital offenses, while lesser crimes result in exile or prison.Lands of Conflict, pg. 71 History Centuries ago, the Dark Iron dwarves split from their Ironforge brethren, summoning Ragnaros and devastating the land in the process. The warriors of Ironforge drove the Dark Irons to near extinction, and the few survivors fled deep underground in the Blackrock Mountain to their fiery lord. In the fourth year since the opening of the Dark Portal, Dun Morogh’s dwarves and gnomes joined the Lordaeron Alliance in the Second War. Ironforge dwarves and gnomes were key in the Old Horde’s defeat, and many nurse grudges against orcs to this day. Not long ago, gnomes in Gnomeregan unearthed the mythic troggs. These tribal creatures slaughtered city of Gnomeregan’s populace and drove the gnomes to Ironforge, where they hide and nurse their wounds. This catastrophe explained why Ironforge gnomes did not take part in the Third War. The troggs also prove an excellent distraction for Ironforge’s forces, allowing the Frostmane trolls to invade Dun Morogh in an attempt to reclaim their ancient lands.Lands of Conflict, pg. 73 The snowy peaks of Dun Morogh have been the home of the dwarves and gnomes for centuries. The two races have generally lived on friendly terms, trading between their own respective cities, Ironforge and Gnomeregan. During the Second War, both races joined the Alliance of Lordaeron after the orcs invaded Khaz Modan. Their service proved invaluable to Alliance forces, and between dwarven brawn and gnomish brains, the orcs never succeeded in taking either capital. During the intervening period between the wars the gnomes and dwarves grew closer together, working jointly on a number of major projects. Since the destruction of Gnomeregan, the remaining gnomes have been forced to flee and seek protection within Ironforge. This peaceful region is now threatened by the troggs who have begun appearing all over the area. The gnomes of Ironforge rallied their forces after many years of exile from the homeland of Gnomeregan. Under the command of Gelbin Mekkatorque, Alliance forces pushed into Gnomeregan in an effort to reclaim it from Mekgineer Thermaplugg during Operation: Gnomeregan. Though the forces ultimately failed in reclaiming the entirety of the area, they did manage to take the surface and transformed it into a beginning area for potential gnome adventurers. Some enemy territories changed hands during the upheaval of the Cataclysm. Frostmane Hold, for instance, was taken by the troggs, while the Frostmane tribe itself expanded their holding upon Shimmer Ridge and erected a settlement within the Tundrid Hills called Frostmane Retreat. Helm's Bed Lake has been overrun with hostile water elementals that have chased the troggs away. Iceflow Lake is swarming with Crush-cog Sentry-Bots. Ironforge Airfield is under attack from the dark iron dwarves. In response to this, the dwarves have added more troops to the areas of Kharanos, Misty Pine Refuge, and Steelgrill's Depot. They've added a camp to Helm's Bed Lake to counter the elemental problem and more soldiers to the airfield. People and culture Ironforge dwarves, the most prominent race in Dun Morogh, are a hearty, good-natured people who enjoy working with their hands, drinking ale, and firing blunderbusses. Dwarves are ingenious, and about half of all technological devices in Azeroth are dwarven-made. Ironforge dwarves are particularly adept at crafting and wielding firearms, and their riflemen proved an invaluable help in the Third War. Feisty and strong, Ironforge dwarves possess a strong sense of humor and a forgiving nature. All who dwell in Dun Morogh, be they dwarf, gnome, or visitor, wear layers of clothing to stave off the cold. Long, thick cloaks of blue or green are common. Ironforge dwarves take pride in their beards and wear them long. When patrolling Dun Morogh, dwarves carry axes, rifles and other weaponry and wear heavy armor. Gnomes rarely leave Ironforge, but those who do so are similarly equipped. Like dwarves, gnomes are adept tinkers and engineers and often walk about with safety goggles on their foreheads and various gadgets strapped to their belts. Geography The snow-swept land of Dun Morogh is covered with forest and craggy mountains. Dun Morogh is a high, mountainous region and is cold, windy and wet. Snowfall is common, and a white blanket constantly covers the ground. Great wolves and snow leopards stalk the forests, and troggs and Frostmane trolls find many ambush spots. Ferocious bears are known to live in many of the shadowy dens that are riddled into the mountainside. Dwarves used to have to battle few monsters in their own homeland, but things have changed. Dun Morogh has not seen true peace in decades. Ironforge is the capital of the dwarven realm and provides protection and succor for its citizens. Though the dwarves’ enemies have multiplied in recent years, several smaller villages also stand against the burgeoning evils.Lands of Conflict, pg. 71, 72 The biggest change to Dun Morogh lies on the border between it and the Searing Gorge. Here, the ground has been split asunder, resulting in a deep chasm. The road leading northwest of Ironforge has been buried by an avalanche. The gnomes, having retaken the surface area of Gnomeregan, have established their own area of New Tinkertown and have erected a gnome-themed gate to the entrance of Chill Breeze Valley. Dun Morogh contains no raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. Gnomeregan, an instanced dungeon for adventurers levels 24 to 34, can be found in the western part of the zone, beyond Brewnall Village. Dun Morogh is the starting area for the dwarves and gnomes, and so it contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area for dwarves - Coldridge Valley - and another starting area for gnomes - New Tinkertown. The dwarven city, Ironforge, can also be found in this zone, and is one of the major Alliance trade and travel hubs. Travel Getting there The closest connected zone is Loch Modan, and players can take either North Gate Pass or South Gate Pass to enter Dun Morogh. Following the main road will take travelers to Kharanos. Lower-level Horde players will have an especially tough time with this, as both Passes are heavily guarded by dwarven troops, and both territories are Alliance-controlled. Flight Master location : Gol'Bolar Quarry : Kharanos : Ironforge Portals : Stair of Destiny (located in the Mystic Ward of Ironforge) Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Note: Though there are no pools to fish from, open water requires a minimum skill level of 25 to fish successfully from. Notable characters Dun Morogh is home to several dwarves and gnomes of status. From the base camp in Coldridge Valley, Grelin Whitebeard sends promising young dwarves and gnomes out into the world. In Brewnall Village, Rejold Barleybrew leads the effort to discover the best recipe for ale, and in Kharanos, Senir Whitebeard seeks to eradicate the foothold the ice trolls have established in the region. Quests Since Dun Morogh is the starting zone for dwarves and gnomes, the quest range here is level 1-12. Quests in Dun Morogh include explorations from Brewnall Village in the west to the North Gate Outpost and South Gate Outpost in the northeast. There are battles against leper gnomes near Gnomeregan and troggs in Gol'Bolar Quarry. There is range of things to do from the fun of replacing a to the danger in a dangerous yeti. Coldridge Valley is the starting subzone with the level 1-5 quests. Kharanos is the central village for those following most zone quests. Ironforge is the capital city with quests geared towards leading to other zones. Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-DunMorogh-old.jpg|Dun Morogh pre-Cataclysm. WorldMap-DunMorogh.jpg|Dun Morogh post-Cataclysm (current). Dungeons Subzones Unnamed areas ;"Sledders' Cave" The Sledders' Cave is a cave atop and behind Ironforge that connects to the some sled runs on the side of the mountain peak. This cave has a small fire in the center, a few , and two large ale kegs. Judging by the tools outside, this may have have been an old blacksmithing storage area utilized by the dwarves. Additional information * Not on the map and featuring weather quite unlike the rest of the zone, Newman's Landing is a small dock and house with three Booty Bay-aligned goblins. It is only accessible through swimming from Stormwind Harbor or the considerably longer way from the Wetlands * The southernmost mountain is known to some as "Mount Mando." It is a common exploration point of those accessing the large empty area from a glitch in Stormwind City. *There are a number of small, abandoned camps scattered in the mountains ringing Dun Morogh. Media Images File:Dun Morogh Night.jpg|Dun Morogh by night File:Frostmane Hold.jpg|Frostmane Hold File:Kharanos.jpg|The town of Kharanos File:Brewnall Village.jpg|Brewnall Village File:SleddersCave.jpg|Sledder's Cave File:OlliePulled.jpg|Ollie being pulled at Sledders' Cave. Videos Patch changes * References External links de:Dun Morogh es:Dun Morogh fi:Dun Morogh fr:Dun Morogh hu:Dun Morogh it:Dun Morogh ja:Dun Morogh nl:Dun Morogh pl:Dun Morogh sk:Dun Morogh Kategooria:Dun Morogh Kategooria:Dwarf territories Kategooria:Eastern Kingdoms Kategooria:Forests Kategooria:Gnome territories Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Starting areas Kategooria:Dun Morogh Kategooria:Dwarf territories Kategooria:Eastern Kingdoms Kategooria:Forests Kategooria:Gnome territories Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Starting areas